Enrico gets you right in the girly parts!
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Fifty sentences about Integra Hellsing and Enrico Maxwell. Rated T.


The beggining of my Maxwell Integra pairing. This is a challege entry for a LiveJournal community called OneSentence. Basically it's where you pick a pairing and a theme set and you write a sentence for the pairing for each theme word. At the time that I did this I had claimed Integra and Alucard, but I did this on a whim and finished it faster.

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. The words "I got you right in the girl parts! I am the best boyfriend ever!" is a quote from Shoebox Project on LiveJournal.

Warning!! Characters are slightly ooc.

#01 - Walking

The walk to the café was awkward as they moved together, stopping briefly in the hall to kiss so hard she felt bruises forming.

#02 - Waltz

Enrico had never learned to dance because a priest would have no need for it, but holding Integra close made him feel warm with learning.

#03 - Wishes

Since he hadn't had a birthday in ages he felt especially warm when Integra handed him the cupcake with all the candles on it.

#04 - Wonder

His blue eyes were wide when she said in her rough voice how she wanted him to kiss her.

#05 - Worry

Constantly, he wondered what Anderson would say and bit his nails until they bled.

#06 - Whimsy

After the third or fourth time doing 'it' he said something that made her blush and declared with great pride, "I got you right in the girl parts! I am the best boyfriend ever!"

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

Until he met Integra he felt as if he was in a wasteland and had no one to look to for help.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

When they were together he brought two bottles from his bag and held them out to Integra saying, "I didn't think you would have wanted the blood of Christ; not very romantic."

#09 - War

It was never meant to be this way.

#10 - Weddings

They never spoke of them.

#11 - Birthday

Integra's twenty- second birthday included a burnt lemon cake courtesy of an embarrassed blond bishop.

#12 - Blessing

Since they both had parents of the absent nature they gave their blessings to each other.

#13 - Bias

To their servants and subordinates there was not a complimentary word to be said, but alone they only told each other of how they loved.

#14 - Burning

Enrico found that he was the worst priest ever as he dressed in his frock to return to the Vatican after one of their secret meetings.

#15 - Breathing

The first night was difficult with them both being virgins and him being a catholic.

#16 - Breaking

She started to say 'feel' when he began laughing and told her he thought she was going to say 'feet'.

#17 - Belief

They believed in the same God, so during sex they found some common ground on who's name to shout.

#18 - Balloon

At Integra and his one year anniversary he sat cross legged in a room at the orphanage trying to blow up red balloons with Anderson, telling him they were for some grand scheme.

#19 - Balcony

He saw her standing on the balcony waiting for him, bathed in moonlight, and had to take a few deep breaths before going to her.

#20 - Bane

Pretending to be the bane of each other's existence made the passion all the more fiery.

#21 - Quiet

They were so loud in the night that they slept in all morning.

#22 - Quirks

Integra found it odd that Maxwell was so different when he was with her, compared to when he was alone or at the Vatican.

#23 - Question

On the train she turned to ask him about the news and without warning he planted a kiss on her lips.

#24 - Quarrel

He knew that Alucard would do nothing to him unless Integra so commanded it, but stopping Anderson proved to be tricky with the vampire in the room.

#25 - Quitting

He thought of leaving the Vatican for her.

#26 - Jump

They met in secret at a secret place and when Enrico showed up Integra greeted him with a jump up and around his waist.

#27 - Jester

For a brief moment Integra was mad about him calling her a sow in public, but he smiled and kissed her hand with apology saying, "A jest, my love."

#28 - Jousting

Being in bed with her was like a swordfight, a gun battle and a stake through the heart all at once.

#29 - Jewel

The ring he gave her wasn't meant to be the same as an engagement ring, but it was meant to hold the place of one.

#30 - Just

In bed they were raging all the right wars.

#31 - Smirk

At the Vatican he smirked while with Integra he smiled.

#32 - Sorrow

The relationships end made him hate himself more than her, but he took it out on them.

#33 - Stupidity

Without warning he took her into the bed and she took him back, but Integra would later tell him to try not to make such rash decisions.

#34 - Serenade

With the letter to meet at the Art Museum he included a letter to Integra serenading her with words.

#35 - Sarcasm

When she did speak he thought everything seemed dipped in razor blades until she spoke to him.

#36 - Sordid

Maxwell described the affair with various words and none of them were good.

#37 - Soliloquy

Only Anderson heard his last cries and he wished they had tried harder at love.

#38 - Sojourn

Despite the shortness of their secret meetings they made every minute worth having.

#39 - Share

They shared a train compartment by lack of space when they first met, neither knowing who the other was.

#40 - Solitary

Both had been raised in situations not under their control and both needed to have each other to kiss and hold for that same reason.

#41 - Nowhere

Integra knew he wasn't going to make their arrangement when he called to say that he was nowhere near the hotel and that he was sorry.

#42 - Neutral

Integra told herself that the breakup was neutral while thinking about burning Rome for the second time.

#43 - Nuance

Enrico kissed her fingertips gently when he had to leave, but always bit when he was just beginning.

#44 - Near

They didn't know how long it would be until Anderson found out, until Alucard and Walter knew; they didn't know how near the end of their love was so, they made every moment count like the end was in the next tick of the clock.

#45 - Natural

Integra admired the natural curls of his blond hair when he let it out of the pony- tail.

#46 - Horizon

Integra sat him down and made him watch where the sun met the earth in the evening and he cried, declaring there had to be a God.

#47 - Valiant

Enrico was hardly a knight, but he managed to sweep her off her feet with holy arms.

#48 - Virtuous

They had both prided themselves on being chaste, but soon found that they needed more than words and kisses.

#49 - Victory

His pale fingers walked the path between her breasts, his Italian accent narrating the catholic through the protestant terrain to victory.

#50 - Defeat

He knew defeat only in her arms.


End file.
